


long drive home

by vault77



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vault77/pseuds/vault77
Summary: Zenigata has cuffed himself to the most annoying thief in the world and it's a long drive back to the station. A drive which absolutely does not go his way.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	long drive home

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop thinking about these guys here you go

It was a satisfying _click_ which sounded Lupin's arrest, a sound which brought a triumphant grin to Zenigata's face. The inspector's free hand rested on his hip, while the other was connected to that of none other than Lupin the Third via a metal chain. New handcuffs, Lupin noted. Not so much of a threat as they were a challenge.

"Got you this time, Lupin!" goaded Zenigata. He was proudly puffing out his chest, making direct eye contact with the thief. "You ain't gettin' outta these so easy. Made 'em special with you and those scrawny wrists of yours in mind."

The two had just spent the most part of an hour chasing each other around an expansive manor with a lush, sprawling garden. It was dark, the only source of light being the full moon, and losing Zenigata in the tall hedge maze had _seemed_ like the perfect plan; after winding his way intricately through the maze, Lupin was _sure_ he would get the persistent inspector off his trail. What he _hadn't_ expected was for the inspector to simply cut his way through the hedges. If there was one thing Zenigata was good at, it was keeping Lupin on his toes, that was for sure. 

The thief blinked with surprise, glancing down to the heavy metal cuffs now adorning his wrists, and then back to the other man before smiling. "Ohh, pops, I'm impressed! You made these just for me?” 

He batted his eyelashes and held out his hand as if he were admiring a piece of fine jewellery. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get you anything." He flashed an apologetic smile and gave Zenigata a wink, at which the inspector rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, putting you behind bars is all I need.” he grumbled. Zenigata tugged lightly on the cuffs, leading Lupin back towards the exit. He could feel Lupin fumbling with the cuffs and smirked when he heard the man sigh in resignation.

The owner of the manor, an elderly woman of no less than 80 years of age, was less than impressed with the state of her precious garden after their little game of cat and mouse. She did not hesitate to chew the inspector's ear off for the disturbance. Zenigata ducked his head, apologising profusely. His face was tinted red from embarrassment and he stuttered as he spoke. As the woman lectured Zenigata on her prized maze and award-winning roses, explaining just how detrimental their destruction was to her, he could _feel_ Lupin's shit-eating grin emanating from behind him. 

Little shit. 

If this woman was going to chew either of them out, one would think it would be the thief who had literally _just_ attempted to rob her vast collection of very beautiful (and very expensive) jewellery. And yet Lupin received nothing more than a "hmph!" and a distasteful glare.

Zenigata had wanted to protest; to point out that she very well could have lost something even _more_ valuable, were it not for his help. Alas, Zenigata was a firm believer in respecting one's elders, and opted instead to keep his mouth shut. He swallowed any complaints he had and apologised again with a bow, before bidding his farewell and leading his captive thief to the police car stationed out front. With a dramatic and animated movement, Lupin blew a kiss to the elderly woman, bidding her a sarcastic farewell. This earned him a light kick in the shin from the disgruntled inspector, and so Lupin trailed behind him like a scolded puppy.

The handcuffs made for an awkward shuffle into the vehicle. Zenigata attempted to duck Lupin in through the driver's side and shove him all the way into the passenger seat. Like everything else in his life, Lupin made this task a struggle. He began flailing his gangly legs around, which tripped Zenigata up and led to the pair tumbling rather gracelessly on top of each other into the driver’s seat. Their foreheads knocked together and their noses crashed into each other. A panicked expression flickered across Zenigata's face and he quickly bolted upright.

The way Lupin began whooping with laughter made Zenigata suspect that this had been his intent - unsurprising, considering his goal was to make the inspector's job as difficult as possible - which prompted some flustered yelling and cursing from the larger man. Settling into the driver’s position, Zenigata tried not to think of the way his stomach lurched when their limbs became entangled and Lupin’s face was pressed _much_ too closely to his own for comfort.

After some shuffling around, the two were now sat in their respective seats. Zenigata cleared his throat and revved up the engine. “I swear, do you have to make _everything_ a chore for me?” he grumbled, shooting Lupin a glare. The thief grinned in response and rested his legs upon the dashboard.

“Awh, y’know me, pops. Being a public menace is all I know! Besides,” He hummed and turned to face Zenigata. He had his eyes fixed to the road but spared a quick glance to the passenger seat and lightly swatted Lupin’s legs off the dash. “I’m your _favourite_ menace, aren’t I?” he teased.

Zenigata’s grip on the steering wheel tightened and his shoulders tensed slightly. “Absolutely not.” he said through his teeth. As far as criminals went, _maybe_ Zenigata had a bit of a soft spot for one. Or four. The precise ones he had made it his life’s work to track down. But he wasn’t about to admit it, and it didn’t make him any less determined to bring them to justice. If anything, it made him more driven.

Lupin scoffed and leaned back into his seat, settling his feet back onto the dashboard. He looked all too comfortable for a man who was handcuffed and currently being transported in a police car. If it hadn’t become such a familiar sight, Zenigata would be beyond irritated - but as it stood, he merely feigned mild annoyance.

“Ohh, you don’t mean that…” Lupin yanked his cuffed hand upwards with just enough force to pry Zenigata’s hand off the wheel, then dangled the cuffed hand in front of his face. The sudden action made the car swerve slightly, but Zenigata quickly rectified its course with a yelp. “You make me my own special pair of cuffs and you say I’m not your favourite?” Lupin gasped dramatically and his eyes widened, as if coming to a scandalous realisation. “Unless... Are you making special cuffs for other thieves? Is this what you tell all of them? Say it ain’t so, Pops!” he whined.

"Oi, Lupin! Stop messing around unless you want me to crash this car and get us both killed." he scolded. He let out a sigh and relaxed his shoulders. “Believe you and me, if I had another thief like you to deal with, my hair woulda turned grey already. You’re more than enough for me.”

Zenigata immediately regretted his words. They had come off sounding much less like contempt and more like endearment, and from what he could see from the corner of his eye, Lupin had picked up on it. The inspector tried keeping his diligent eyes glued to the road and away from Lupin’s features. It was only for a split second he caught it, but gracing Lupin’s features was a smile laced with fondness, and it was causing an unwarranted blush to creep up his cheeks.

Luckily, Lupin was physically unable to keep his stupid mouth shut for more than a few minutes, and he broke whatever strange tension was brewing faster than it could consume either of them.

“Hmm, dunno about that one, Pops.” he smirked and leaned in closer. “I think I spy a few greys… Oh! There’s one here! And over here as well, I found another!” He was right up in Zenigata’s space now, combing through his hair with his free hand like a monkey searching for ticks.

“Lupin, get _off_ me!” 

"Don't be embarrassed Pops, the salt and pepper look suits you!" He nodded his head and hummed in agreement with his own statement. "Hm, yes, could definitely be a distinguished look for you. Quite dashing, if I say so myself."

Zenigata hissed and hunched over the steering wheel. "Shut up, Lupin, before I make you. It's still an hour drive back to the station from here, and I suggest you shut your trap unless you want to spend the rest of this journey with duct tape over your mouth."

It was more of an empty threat, than anything. They _both_ knew duct tape wasn't enough to deter Lupin the Third. Nevertheless, the threat earned a childish pout from Lupin. He put his free hand over his heart dramatically. "Inspector, you wound me! You have the world's best conversationalist by your side and you wish to silence me?"

This was going to be a long drive.

Five minutes of their commonplace bickering (banter, even) had passed. Lupin making stupid jokes, quips, _suggestions_ , all of which Zenigata bounced right back at him. Zenigata was in the middle of a lecture on why stealing from an old lady in the dead of night was _not_ okay just because she, as Lupin had put it, "already had one foot in the grave", when he felt a tugging at his coat. He quickly whipped his head around to find Lupin with his free hand digging around in his back pocket.

Lupin gave him a look akin to that of a child who has just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Hey, cut it out, Lupin! Wh-What are you doing!?"

The thief wiggled his hand out from beneath Zenigata's ass and raised it up defensively.

"Geez, pops, I didn't realize your ass was so sensitive!" he teased. "C'mon, old man, where's the key to this thing? I'll have you know I have an important date tonight, and Lupin the Third isn't one to keep a lady waiting!"

"Well, she'll have to wait, Lupin. There is no key."

" … Eh?"

Zenigata smirked. "C'mon, Lupin, you think I don't know all your tricks by now? If anything, at least you keep me on my toes. There's only one way to remove these cuffs and I ain't tellin' ya!"

"But, _Pops_ , I-"

"Too bad, Lupin! I'm sure Fujiko won't have trouble finding some other company for tonight." he said, rolling his eyes. "She's probably already found some old coot with deeper pockets than yours."

Lupin pouted. God, he was like a _child_. "My Fujiko? Why, she would never!"

"Lupin, you know better than I do she's probably out there living it up in some swanky hotel on another man's dime. There only ever seems to be one thing on that woman's mind, and it's not romance."

"Hey, hey, Fujiko is an angel, she wouldn't stand me up for a-!"

_**BANG** _

The car suddenly jolted and began sputtering, smoke beginning to seep through the hood. Zenigata pulled the hunk of metal aside and it came to a complete stop. There was now a cloud of black smoke shrouding the windscreen, obscuring their view. The two men turned, wide eyed, to silently look at each other, then back to the smoke. They just stared for a moment before Lupin slapped a hand to his forehead and began hollering with laughter. 

"You idiot, this isn't funny! If this car is broken down, we're BOTH stuck here!" Zenigata yelled.

The two were forced to yet again awkwardly clamber over each other to get out of the car. Zenigata propped open the hood of the vehicle to inspect the damage. A large puff of smoke wafted out from the engine, and Zenigata swatted it away. He took one look at the sight before him and grimaced.

This wasn't good.

He immediately turned to Lupin, who was looking _much_ too amused at the situation.  
"Lupin I swear to God if you-"

"Hey, hey, don't look at me! I don't wanna be stuck out here in the boonies as much as the next guy!" he stomped his feet in protest. "It's not _my_ fault you're stuck with these shoddy cheap cop cars!"

Zenigata slumped his shoulders and sighed. Well, this was just great. He didn't know whether he wanted to curse that old lady for living in the middle of absolute _nowhere_ , or Lupin for dragging him out there in the first place. He decided both parties were equally guilty in causing his current misfortune.

Zenigata checked his wristwatch and frowned. It was just going on 2am. Would a repair service even be available at such a time, in such an isolated area? Throughout the entire journey he only recalled seeing a single gas station (which had been closed), a few residential homes, and, most recently, a rather crummy looking motel. 

He stood there, hand resting on his chin, weighing his options. Walking was simply out of the question; it would take two hours of trekking along scarcely lit roads in the dead of night. Not to mention the fact he was, at present, handcuffed to the world's most cunning (and _annoying_ ) thief. There was no way in hell Lupin would go with him quietly. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for a repair service, only to have an automated voice tell him to call back in the morning. He slumped against the vehicle and dragged his free hand down along his face, groaning with weary frustration. Lupin - who had just pulled a cigarette out of God knows where - joined him by his side. 

"Looks like you're stuck with me, huh, Pops?" There was amusement in Lupin's voice. He was absolutely getting a kick out of this. He took a drag of his cigarette and turned to face Zenigata before he spoke again. "Why don't you ask some of those goons down at the station to pick you up? Surely they've got nothing better to do down there."

"Tch, you think they're gonna bother with that at this hour?" Zenigata scoffed. "It'll take 'em an hour to get here at _least_. They're gonna assume you've run off by then."

Lupin furrowed his brows. "Why, the nerve of them, underestimating my dear inspector!" He gestured to the cuffs linking them together. "I'd like to see any of those fools getting _this_ close to arresting Lupin the Third!"

Zenigata breathed out a chuckle. It was comical, really. That the one person who seemed to appreciate his efforts was the very man he was pursuing. He turned and met Lupin's eyes. They were glistening as he continued with his animated tangent, cursing Interpol's incompetent staff and praising Zenigata's perseverance. The inspector hadn't even noticed his own lips curling into a fond smile. 

He was snapped out of his trance when he realised Lupin had grown uncharacteristically quiet. He was staring with an expression that Zenigata couldn't quite read. Zenigata tensed up for a split second before clearing his throat and averting his eyes.

"I- uh- I'll call back about this in the morning. Don't think I'm gonna let you use this opportunity to escape! I ain't lettin' you out of my sight." He straightened his back and tugged on the chain. "C'mon, there was a motel about five minutes back that way. No point in standing around in the middle of nowhere all night."

Lupin dropped his cigarette and gawked at him. "You're taking me to a _hotel_?" 

Maybe this was a mistake.

"Shut it. It's either that or I take you to the station on foot."

Lupin visibly cringed at the suggestion. "Pops, I love ya and all, but the idea of a two hour hike handcuffed to you makes me wanna die. Unless you're planning to carry me, that is." He smiled before continuing. "Besides, I need my beauty sleep!"

Zenigata huffed in agreement. "You 'n me both. Alright, motel it is."

"Ooh, inspector, this is so exciting... Should I expect champagne and rose petals?" he laughed.

This was _definitely_ a mistake. 

"Lupin, it is taking every ounce of my willpower not to slug you right now." he exhaled. From the look of satisfaction on Lupin's face, he was sure the man could see the blush creeping into his cheeks.

Maybe he should just let the man go and make him find his own way back to the city so he could be rid of him. Maybe he'd be lucky and Lupin would be eaten by whatever wildlife lived in the area. Though he figured this beanpole of a man would make for a disappointing meal. Not enough meat on his bones, too much expensive cologne seeped into his skin.

Lupin followed suit as Zenigata started in the direction of the motel. It was only a 10 minute walk, but it felt like it dragged on for an hour. Lupin chattered and pestered Zenigata for the most part of the journey, but there was a strange, unfamiliar tension in the air during the few moments he remained silent. An odd sensation was brewing in the pit of the detective's stomach, and he tried desperately to squash it down. Unwarranted… _feelings_ were absolutely not what he needed right now, not when they were about to spend a night with nothing but each other for company.

When they finally reached their destination, Zenigata hesitated for a moment before heading in. There was something about booking into a cheap motel at such an ungodly hour of the night, all while handcuffed to another man, that seemed… Scandalous. But if he wanted a bed for the night, he would have to swallow his pride and just get on with it.

It didn't take a detective to figure out that this place wasn't a five (or even _two_ ) star hotel. It was cheap, the carpet was sticky with who knows what substances, and it smelled like cigarettes and cheap air fresheners. It was the type of place for cheating spouses and shady dealings, but a bed was a bed, and Zenigata was tired. His bones ached from the events of the day.

The receptionist was a young girl who seemed to be in her twenties. She had her blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail and was loudly chewing gum as she half-heartedly flicked through a tabloid magazine. Zenigata cleared his throat to get her attention.

The girl glanced at the two men, then the handcuffs, and then back to Zenigata with a facial expression that could only mean _"I'm not even going to ask"_. Zenigata was thankful she didn't. He was embarrassed at the thoughts of her getting the wrong idea about them - he knew how this looked - but he felt that any efforts to explain himself would only elicit further teasing from Lupin. He thanked her as he took a key card and her eyes did not follow them as the two headed down the hall to their room.

Zenigata unlocked the door and Lupin followed closely behind. He took in his surroundings. There was only one bed - of _course_ \- but even if there had been two, the handcuffs wouldn't allow for their separation. Anxiety began to set in. Zenigata wasn't sure if he was mentally (or emotionally) prepared for this.

Beside him, Lupin was scoping out the room. "Definitely not the nicest place I've slept, but I can't really say it's the worst." Lupin smiled. "Better than being in a castle basement surrounded by corpses, huh Pops?" He playfully nudged the detective's ribs and giggled.

Zenigata thought back to their night together in the cold and damp Cagliostro basement and shuddered. "I don't think there's much worse than _that_." This place had a bed and an ensuite and that was all he could really ask for. He turned back to look at the thief and his breath caught in his throat when he saw him unbuckling his pants. "Wh-What are you doing!?" he choked.

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready for bed! Geez, can't a guy have a little privacy?" 

Zenigata sputtered, then shouted "Y-You can sleep in your damn clothes, thief! And I'll do the same! No way am I lettin' you outta these cuffs for even a second!"

Zenigata quickly turned his head away and began to loosen his tie. He really hadn't thought this through. Not like he had much of a _choice_ in their current situation, but this was too much. He could feel his heart racing and he took a deep breath to calm himself. 

This would be fine. All he had to do was go to sleep. Maybe Lupin would somehow sneak out the window during the night and then he wouldn't have to face any awkwardness in the morning. If he caught Lupin once, he can do it again. And again. And again.

After removing his hat and tie, he turned back to look at the thief and his eyes widened when he saw the state of the man. He had stripped down to his underwear, his clothing now in a heap by his feet.

"Wh-When did you-!? How!?" he faltered.

Lupin snapped the waistband of his boxers and winked. "You know getting undressed is just one among my many talents." he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at the now red-faced Zenigata.

Okay. That was enough. He had had enough. He was ready to sleep and put this entire mess of a day behind him. He switched off the lights, partially to cover his own embarrassment, and dragged Lupin over to the bed.

"Sleep. Now." he ordered.

Zenigata had managed to wrangle his trench coat off as best he could so he was now laying on top of it, with only his cuffed wrist remaining within its sleeve. The bed they shared was small, and cramped, and the mattress felt closer to a stack of bricks than anything even remotely comfortable. It didn't bother the detective so much - cheap mattresses were something he had become accustomed to - but it didn't stop Lupin from complaining and twisting and turning in an attempt to get comfortable. 

Zenigata had his back facing the other man, hoping he would take it as a hint to _please shut up and go to sleep so this whole nightmare can be over as soon as possible_. But making Lupin the Third just _shut up_ was a task just as, if not more impossible, than capturing him.

After nattering away non-stop for five whole minutes and getting nothing but "hmphs" and grunts in response from Zenigata, Lupin sighed and rolled onto his side, facing Zenigata's back.

"You're no fun at slumber parties, you know that?" Lupin complained. "What about doing face masks? Painting each other's nails? Talking about _boys_?" he cooed.

Zenigata could feel Lupin's warm breath against him, making the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. These new handcuffs didn't leave much room between them and Zenigata was now cursing his own seemingly bright idea.

"My God for once will you just shut _up_." said Zenigata, exasperated. It was close enough to 3am now and he was near ready to punch the man.

"Hm… No, I don't think I will." came his reply. Despite his words, Lupin yawned and nestled into a more comfortable position almost pressed against Zenigata's back. After about twenty moments of blissful silence, Lupin was breathing steadily and he finally - _finally_ \- seemed to be asleep. It was, at last, quiet.

Suspiciously quiet.

Which was exactly why Zenigata should turn around and check on his prisoner, right? Just to be sure he wasn’t trying anything funny back there. Really, it would be irresponsible if he _didn't_ take a peek; he should be keeping a closer eye on him.

Slowly, being careful so as not to wake the other man, Zenigata shuffled and rolled onto his side to face Lupin.

As he turned, their noses nearly collided, and he immediately cursed their close proximity. Although it _was_ his own fault; he had these cuffs made so he could keep Lupin on a short leash and now it was backfiring. No doubt Lupin would get a kick out of that. Were Lupin to discover the inner turmoil he brought upon Zenigata with his mere presence, he would certainly use it to his advantage. Sometimes, it felt like he was already doing so.

Zenigata swallowed hard as he took in the sight before him. The room was relatively dark, illuminated only by the shimmering moonlight. The platinum light seemed to glisten against Lupin’s skin, and it was such a terrible and extremely unfair thing, to see just how serene and beautiful he looked like this. With his breath quivering, he allowed himself to soak up the sight and burned it into his mind. It was a memory he could revisit, a scene he would tuck so delicately away into the corner of his brain, only to revisit on lonesome nights where he would allow himself to yearn and nurse his feelings. He knew he was playing a dangerous game here, he knew he needed to stop, but he was so transfixed by Lupin's soft expression. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

They had never been this close together and _not_ been at each other's throats. Zenigata tried to squash down the feelings that were trying desperately to make themselves known, feelings which threatened to swallow him whole. His traitorous mind couldn’t help but wander. He thought about what it would be like if they were in this position under different circumstances. Had they not been enveloped in their little game, had they not been on opposite sides of the law. How it would feel to wake next to Lupin not as enemies, but as-

… Something different.. 

He didn’t allow himself to pursue that train of thought any longer.

Zenigata had been so lost in thought, so consumed by these troublesome feelings, that he failed to notice Lupin’s eyes flutter open until moments later. He froze.

_Oh no._

Lupin was staring at him. _For how long had he..?_ Zenigata immediately panicked. He must have looked like a deer caught in headlights. Lupin was looking at him with his eyes wide, his face painted with an unreadable expression. It then shifted, he looked Zenigata up and down, and he seemed to be thinking about something. Zenigata felt his cheeks burn and his entire body tingled like a livewire. He wished for Lupin to say something witty, make some kind of pass at him, just _something_ to break this dangerous tension between them. Some would say silence was golden, but when it was just the two of them here like this with no outside eyes on them, it felt dangerous.

Zenigata was paralised. With each moment that passed it would be harder to come up with an excuse as to _why_ \- or _what_ \- was happening. But he couldn't pry himself away from Lupin's gaze. His stomach was twisting in a manner that was equally uncomfortable and exciting. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even figure out which words were about to stumble out of his mouth, he felt a gentle hand tilt his chin downwards. Lupin’s features softened and his lips curled into an intimate smile, a smile like he had never seen before.

“Lu-” 

He had hardly choked out a single syllable, before he was cut off by the sudden warmth of the other man’s lips pressed against his own. 

_Did Lupin just..?_

He thought he must have been dreaming. But Zenigata felt his face burning and his lips tingling, his whole body felt like static was coursing through his veins, and he realised this was undoubtedly and unbelievably real.

 _Oh. He did._

It was quick, and chaste, and not at all the kind of kiss he had expected from Lupin The Third (not that he had dreamed about it every night or anything). But it was a kiss, and it was the most wonderful and terrifying thing Zenigata had ever experienced. He was so dazed, he could hardly process what was happening. Just as he was beginning to somewhat compose himself, Lupin reached up and gently brushed his hand against the other man’s cheek. The sensation sent another jolt of electricity through his body.

"Lupin…" he breathed, so quietly he wasn't even certain he had said it.

Lupin’s lips turned into a frown and he furrowed his brows. "Did you like…Was that… Is this okay?" He said it so softly and uncharacteristically careful. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. He was searching Zenigata’s eyes for response, anxiously attempting to decipher the older man’s reaction.

Zenigata's breath hitched and he felt like he was going to cry. He could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and all he could do was melt into the touch of the hand resting upon his cheek. Lupin's hand was soft; where Zenigata’s own were rough, and calloused, Lupin's were dainty, and nimble, and felt absolutely _divine_ against his skin.

He wanted to say yes, that this was okay - the most okay thing ever, actually - but it really wasn't. He couldn't- they weren't supposed to be…. _this_. Whatever this was.

"Lupin… We can't- We're not meant to-" he started, struggling to find the words. He felt like he was about to start blubbering as he spoke. _We can't do this. We're not supposed to. The universe doesn't care if this is what I want more than anything, the universe has declared us enemies from the moment we were born._ His mind was scrambling to put together the right words to say _this can’t happen_ but his heart wouldn’t allow it. He reached a hand tentatively up to caress the one resting on his cheek and closed his eyes. 

“Who says we can’t? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve never particularly been a stickler for the rules.” He leaned in and was now resting his forehead against Zenigata’s own. The tender gesture intensified the already frantic fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach.

This seemed too good to be true. Lupin must have been doing this to gain something. Perhaps it was just a cruel joke and he was just tugging on the heart strings of a lonely detective for kicks. Zenigata knew Lupin - probably better than anyone - and he _knew_ that kind of cruelty wasn’t his style. But he was struggling to come to terms with exactly how any of this was really _happening_.

"Lupin,” he breathed, “if this is some sort of a joke, I-"

"I wouldn't joke about this." Lupin snapped. He gently caressed Zenigata's cheek and his expression softened. "Really, I know I'm a troublemaker but I'm serious about… this… I wouldn't toy with you like that, Pops. I’ve…” He bit his lip. “I’ve had these feelings for a while. A _long_ while." Lupin was holding back on his words, he could tell. If there was a line, he had already crossed it, but he hesitated to step any further. The man’s ears were now burning and he was struggling to maintain direct eye contact. It was a sight to behold, seeing Lupin so flustered, wearing his heart on his sleeve. _And it’s because of me _, Zenigata thought.. He could hardly believe it. The sincerity of Lupin’s words caught him off guard, and his chest felt like it was fit to explode. The sheer intensity of the emotions washing over the older man was enough to make him dizzy.__

____

“So…” Lupin snapped him out of his thoughts. The younger man shifted nervously. He was looking rather sheepishly, but expectantly at Zenigata.

____

Oh right. He hadn’t given Lupin an answer. He must have looked like a fool, gawking at Lupin with his mouth gaping and his entire face burning. There were tears still stinging at the corners of his eyes and the man couldn’t even muster up a coherent sentence. Words, he decided, were out of the question; there was too much he wanted to say and he just wasn’t prepared to say it. 

____

Instead, Zenigata brought his hand to the back of Lupin’s neck and crashed their lips together once more, allowing the kiss to speak for him. Lupin’s eyes widened with surprise, but he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate. His free hand slid up to run itself through Zenigata’s hair, then pressed him closer. The first kiss had lasted mere seconds, but had still managed to leave the detective overwhelmed. This kiss was messier, more desperate, and Zenigata poured every ounce of emotion into it. His head was buzzing and his body felt like it was on fire. The kiss was somewhat ravenous, and yet it was so _tender_. This was years worth of passion, feelings he had assumed to be unrequited, all spilling into one kiss. He wasn’t sure he would ever get a chance like this again and he didn’t want to have any regrets.

____

When the two finally parted, Lupin had stars in his eyes and was grinning from ear to ear. The man was _beaming_. The kiss had left Zenigata breathless, and he could only imagine how he himself may have looked - red faced and disheveled, his hair tousled thanks to Lupin’s restless hand. He returned the younger man’s smile and let out an embarrassingly dreamy sigh. Any reservations he may have had had been completely washed away (for the time being, that was). Right now, his heart was full, and the only thing on his mind was the man laying in front of him.

____

“Wow. Always figured you’d be a good kisser, but that was _something_.” Lupin said playfully. He pressed a light kiss at the corner of Zenigata’s mouth and draped his free arm around his waist. “You don’t half-ass anything, do ya, Pops?”

____

Lupin nuzzled closer, pressing his face into the crook of the other man’s neck. Zenigata breathed out a laugh and replied “Heh. Gotta admit, you’re not so bad yourself.” He allowed his chin to rest on top of Lupin’s head and pulled him closer, holding on tightly with his free arm. “Not that I expected anything less.” 

____

“Oh? Glad to hear I could meet your expectations, Inspector!”

____

He hummed contentedly as Lupin’s soft hair bristled against his chin. This was _nice. Really, really nice._

____

Zenigata knew they would have to talk about this eventually. There was a lot to be said, but they hadn’t really _discussed_ anything. They had managed to convey their feelings nearly wordlessly. He was sure Lupin was also aware that a romantic relationship between the two wouldn’t be without its plethora of issues - if a relationship was what he wanted, that was. And God, Zenigata hoped he did. But for now, it could wait. His mind was currently nothing but a blissful haze and all he could think about was how perfectly their bodies fit together like this. He could still taste the sweetness of Lupin’s lips against his own and he savoured it. The two lay there, arms draped over each other, and it was so _perfect_.

____

It wasn’t long before Lupin had again dozed off, but Zenigata absolutely could not sleep. Not when Lupin was right there, in his arms, his face nestled just under his chin. His heart would pound with each tiny movement, each time Lupin nuzzled closer, each time he sleepily mumbled something incomprehensible against his chest. Lying here, bodies pressed against one another, close enough to feel each other's heartbeats and notice every little thing about the other man... it felt _good_. He had always imagined it would be, but this was good in a way the inspector had never even known possible, good in a way that filled every bone in his body with warmth and comfort and l- and something else. He dared not even think the word love aloud no matter how much he may have known, in reality, that was what this was.

____

Zenigata was wide awake and was hyper aware of absolutely _everything_. He noticed how soft and well kept the other man’s hair was, and how it smelt like coconut shampoo. He noticed how he would snore so lightly, like a kitten. He noticed how Lupin was clingy, and would etangle their limbs as they cuddled; whether or not he was even aware he was doing it, Zenigata was not sure, but it made his heart melt regardless.

____

He pretended _not_ to notice when, after about an hour, he heard Lupin slipping his hand from the handcuffs, and felt him prying himself from the larger man's embrace. Zenigata remained still, eyes closed, listening intently to every movement the other man made. Was he... leaving? Was he going to just slip out without a word after all that? Had he been taking Zenigata for a fool? He felt his heart sink as he realised what was happening. He knew it was all just too good to be true. Lupin was a man who could sweep the world’s most gorgeous women (or men) off their feet; he could probably have anyone he wanted. It seemed ridiculous, now, to think he’d be more interested in a bumbling old detective like him.

____

All feelings aside, Lupin was a criminal; Zenigata couldn't let him go right now. Not knowingly, at least. He was debating with himself on what was the best course of action. Should he spring to action and chase him right now? Catch him in the act and risk him slipping out of his grasp? Or perhaps it was best to keep his eyes shut and bide his time - he could pretend to be unaware now, and catch the thief with a surprise ambush later. Given how slippery Lupin was, it seemed to be the better option.

____

He heard a door quietly creak open and then click shut and he knew Lupin was gone. He had left him without a word. Zenigata opened his eyes and just stared at where the other man's body had been moments ago. It was still warm and Lupin's scent lingered. He could feel a tightness in his chest and he could do nothing to stop tears beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes. 

____

It hurt. He felt betrayed, even though he knew it was on him for falling for the act in the first place. Lupin had lulled him into a false sense of security and waited for the perfect moment to slip out undetected. What else did he expect?

____

Just as the feelings of hurt and betrayal threatened to devour him, Zenigata heard a _flush_. The noise immediately snapped him out of it. 

____

_What?_

____

He heard the door creak slightly as it reopened and he squeezed his eyes shut again. He felt a weight on the side of the bed, and then a click sounding the handcuffs clasped again to Lupin's wrist. _That little… What was he doing?_ And then, before Zenigata could even begin to open his mouth to demand an explanation, Lupin slipped effortlessly back into the other man’s embrace and let out a contented sigh. Zenigata released a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. He wanted to stay mad, but it just felt too _nice_ having the familiar warmth back by his side. 

____

“You… You’re such a brat, you know that?" 

____

Lupin jolted at the sound of his voice. “Oops… You saw that?” Lupin’s lips curled into a sly smile. "Mm… Yeah, I'm aware."

____

“I thought you weren’t gonna come back… That I was gonna have to chase you down and we’d just immediately go back to… Y’know... You coulda just escaped this whole time.” 

____

“Mmhm, you got me, Pops. I _could_ escape any time I feel like it,” Lupin said.. He closed his eyes and pulled Zenigata down for a short and sweet kiss. “But right now, I _really_ don’t feel like it.” He smiled and snuggled up again with his face pressed against the larger man’s chest. Zenigata gave him a light squeeze and let his eyes flutter closed. 

____

“Don’t expect me to go easy on ya, thief.”

____

“I’d be insulted if you did.”

____

It wouldn’t be long now before the sun would rise and force the two to resume their normal roles. This whole night had felt like a perfect dream, and he couldn’t help but feel anxious about what was in store for them from here on. But it could wait. It wouldn’t be long before they were back to running each other ragged. For now, he allowed himself to indulge in Lupin’s presence. They remained wrapped up in each other's arms, feeling each other's hearts, and the universe seemed to stand still for them just for a while.

____

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this every night at 3am over the span of a few days cuz i craved that awkwardly-sharing-a-bed content. these two idiot men won't leave my brain


End file.
